dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
North Kadersaryina
North Kadersaryina also known as the Northern Kadersaryinan State is a country located in North America. History Education Schools in North Kadersaryina runs on from Monday to Friday, but on Wednesdays, students get half days, because every Wednesday, citizens have to pray to the gods of Talitiocoism and the families have their feasts at homes and rituals. Religious segregation are in all North Kadersaryinan schools, so school schedules are different and determined based on their students' religion that are represented as the majority or minority of the population of North Kadersaryina. If any schools refused or failed to do that, the schools would be shut down by the government, this also includes private schools and charter schools. School schedules School schedule for students that's part of religions that's represented the majority percentage of the population in North Kadersaryina (Christian and Talitioco students) * Preschool days for Christian, and Talitioco students lasts for 4 hours from 11:00 AM - 2:00 PM. * Pre K days for Christian, and Talitioco students lasts for 6 hours from 10:00 AM - 3:00 PM. * Primary school days for Christian, and Talitioco students lasts for 8 hours from 9:00 AM - 4:00 PM. * Secondary school days for Christian, and Talitioco students last for 12 hours from 6:00 AM - 6:00 PM. * Post-secondary school days for Christian, and Talitioco students last for 16 hours from 4:30 AM - 8:30 PM. School schedule for students that's part of religions that's represented the minority percentage of the population in North Kadersaryina (Muslim, Jewish, Hindu, Buddhist, Shinto, non-religious, other paganist, neopaganist, and new religious movement students) * Preschool days for Muslim, Jewish, Hindu, Buddhist, Shinto, non-religious, and new religious movement students lasts for 14 hours from 3:00 AM - 5:00 PM. * Pre K days for Muslim, Jewish, Hindu, Buddhist, Shinto, non-religious, other paganist, neopaganist, and new religious movement students lasts for 15 hours from 2:30 AM - 5:30 PM. * Primary school days for Muslim, Jewish, Hindu, Buddhist, Shinto, non-religious, other paganist, neopaganist, and new religious movement students lasts for 16 hours from 2:00 AM - 6:00 PM. * Secondary school days for Muslim, Jewish, Hindu, Buddhist, Shinto, non-religious, other paganist, neopaganist, and new religious movement students last for 18 hours from 1:00 AM - 7:00 PM. * Post-secondary school days for Muslim, Jewish, Hindu, Buddhist, Shinto, non-religious, other paganist, neopaganist, and new religious movement students last for 20 hours from `12:00 AM - 8:00 PM. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:North Kadersayina Category:Kadersaryinan Islands Category:Countries in North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:North America Category:Countries in the Caribbean Category:Fictional countries in the Caribbean Category:Caribbean Category:Countries in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Fictional countries in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Gulf of Mexico Category:Countries in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Fictional countries in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:American Mediterranean Sea Category:Member states of NATO Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:Island countries Category:Fictional island countries Category:Spanish-speaking countries and territories Category:Dutch-speaking countries and territories Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:Esperanto-speaking countries and territories Category:German-speaking countries and territories Category:Jalraiseran-speaking countries and territories Category:Gaburayonese-speaking countries and territories Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Italian-speaking countries and territories Category:Clyohrairan-speaking countries and territories Category:Vietnamese-speaking countries and territories Category:Vairarcan-speaking countries and territories Category:French-speaking countries and territories Category:Korean-speaking countries and territories Category:Tagalog-speaking countries and territories Category:Arabic-speaking countries Category:Arabic-speaking countries and territories Category:Greek-speaking countries and territories Category:Daricajucean-speaking countries and territories Category:Hawaiian-speaking countries and territories Category:Locations Category:Fictional locations Category:Locations in North America Category:Fictional locations in North America Category:Locations in the Caribbean Category:Fictional locations in the Caribbean Category:Locations in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Fictional locations in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Locations in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Fictional locations in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Locations in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:Countries in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:Unitary republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Republics Category:Parliamentary Republics Category:Countries that support Oligarchy Category:The Americas Category:Countries in the Americas Category:Fictional countries in the Americas Category:Locations in the Americas Category:Fictional locations in the Americas Category:The West Indies Category:Countries in the West Indies Category:Fictional countries in the West Indies Category:Locations in the West Indies Category:Fictional locations in the West Indies